


Padparadscha

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Royalty Week [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Viktuuri - Freeform, F/M, Knight!Mari, Prince!Phichit, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit has the best fiancée he could ever have imagined.  When he gets word she's dropping by unexpectedly, he panics just a little.  If it's important enough for her to come in person, that probably means Yuuri Crisis.Well, there's a Yuuri Crisis, but that's not why she's there.





	Padparadscha

**Author's Note:**

> Padparadscha is an orange-yellow sapphire mined in Thailand.

The last thing Phichit expected when Mari sent word that she was coming to visit unexpectedly was this. He’d been half-prepared for her to tell him oops I’m pregnant, fully prepared for her to tell him there was some kind of emergency with Yuuri, and a tiny part of him was hoping that she was just so eager to see him that she changed her plans to drop by.

Mari burst into laughter when he told her that. “Well, I'm not pregnant, you can relax there. Do you even want a kid?”

“Well, yeah, eventually, but done properly, you know? We’re still in the stage where that’s not supposed to be possible so we need to be careful.” Neither Mari nor Phichit saw the point in waiting for their wedding night. Once Phichit's parents had approved the marriage of one of their younger sons to a lady knight, the only thing that would stop them from getting there was if Mari got killed in battle.

“Fair enough.” Mari hugged him with her free arm. “There is kind of an emergency with Yuuri, too, I was planning on going straight home after this tournament, but… plans had to change. It’s not like it’s that far out of the way.”

Phichit groaned. “What’s happening with Yuuri this time?”

“So he gets home from finishing school, and a few days later, an unexpected guest shows up at Yu-Topia. But it can’t be just any unexpected guest, no, it has to be Sir Viktor Nikiforov himself, with his dog.”

“Oh no!” Phichit’s hands flew to his mouth. “I’m coming with you when you leave. Yuuri is going to need all the support he can get!”

“I know, but you have responsibilities here, my _prince_. I didn’t come here to ask you to come visit Yuuri.”

“I know, I know, but I have responsibilities to my best friend, too!" Unfortunately, as the oldest brother of the crown prince, he was supposed to be in charge of Thailand's armies, and his uncle believed that the best way for him to learn was to do the job. He wasn't expected to fight, but he was expected to strategize and lead. This was one reason aside from her general awesomeness that he was so eager to marry Mari - she and Yuuri were both excellent strategists whose brains he could pick. "At least smack him on the head until he remembers how to use a pigeon to get hold of me?”

“Heh. That, I can do. But there’s more. It gets worse.”

“How. How can it get worse than Sir Viktor Nikiforov just randomly showing up at your brother’s home?” Yuuri had to be in full meltdown right about now.

“It wasn’t random.” Mari smirked as Phichit stared at her with no comprehension. “He was there, looking for Yuuri, with the intention of training with him and helping him win the Winter Solstice tournament this year.”

“The one that Viktor’s won the last five years? Why would he help his competition?”

Mari shrugged. “For one thing, he says he’s taking this year off from competition. For another, I haven’t seen it for myself but I trust Mom’s judgment – she thinks he doesn’t really care about the tournament at all, he’s there because he wants to win Yuuri. Training is an excuse to get close to him, spend time with him, and she thinks he’s hoping to win his heart.”

Phichit facepalmed. That was going to be the world's easiest job - or the hardest. “Um, has anyone bothered to tell Viktor that he already has Yuuri’s heart, he just needs to get Yuuri to have the confidence to believe Viktor would want it?”

Mari shrugged. “I haven’t been there. I wouldn’t know. I sure hope so, though.”

“Are you sure I can’t just ditch my responsibilities here and go knock some sense into people? Yuuri is my best friend and he’s going to be my brother-in-law soon and I'm gonna bring him on as an advisor as soon as I can get away with it, that makes this important, right?”

“Your parents and big brother might see it differently.”

“I know, I know.” Phichit rubbed his forehead. “Okay. So now that we’re done avoiding the elephant in the room…”

Mari pulled her cupped hands back to her chest. “Hey, he’s not an elephant. There’s no way I could have carried an elephant in here.”

Phichit shook his head, laughing as he took the hamster from Mari. “How did you get this little guy?”

“The tournament I was in. I didn’t win the grand prize, but there were smaller prizes for specific achievements. I was second in the melee, so I got the hamster. Whoever thought a hamster was a good prize for a knight…” Mari shook her head. “Anyway, I know you love small fluffy animals, so I brought him here. You can take way better care of him than I can.”

“Yeah, okay. I love him already. Does he have a name yet?”

“Nope. Figured that was your job. I’m terrible at naming things.”

Phichit snorted and lifted the hamster to look it in the face. “I claim naming rights on our kids if you won’t practice on a hamster.”

“Deal.” Mari hugged Phichit. “I should probably get going. I’ll let you know how things are going with Yuuri.”

“Wait, before you go.” Phichit ducked behind a tapestry and pulled out a box. “This is for you. I know you can’t wear it much on duty, but you’ll need it once you’re my wife.”

Mari pulled out the necklace, a gold chain with an orange sapphire pendant. “It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She put it on to see how it would fall on her and smiled. “I should be okay to wear this home. I wouldn’t want to risk it if I were going into battle, but I love it. Can't wait to show everyone back home.”

“Good.” Phichit stroked the hamster and leaned forward to kiss Mari’s cheek. “Go manage the crisis with Yuuri. I wish I could go, but I’ll be here looking after your hamster and waiting for pigeons.”


End file.
